A Fatal Rejection And The Tornado
by Firestarlover123
Summary: Cloudfur has left the clans forever but it is the wrong and right thing to do. She meets Tornado and learns many things. It is exactly 700 words and here is a summary of the challenge; Shadows in Sunlight: Cloudfur-white she-cat with amber eyes; ShadowClan. Extremely shy, and had only two friends in the entire Clan but even they left her to find love and Cloudfur leaves the clans.


Hello, my name is Cloudfur. I am running from the clans forever, never to go back again. My life was shattered in the clans by two unloyal friends of mine. Well, I guess I should explain. I was born a white she-cat and since it was unusual for white cats to be born, I was extremely shy. I still am in fact. Naturally, I was thrown into the unpopular group of the clan. I was the only one in that category. Until my mother, Blackblaze, was a frail elder and my father, Riverclaw, was dead. Two cats, Brighteye and Loyalheart, became close friends with me and therefore, cast into the unpopular group as well. When they met ones they loved, they threw me aside like crowfood and were cast into the popular crowd. But that wasn't the worst part, those two kits, Darkeye and Unloyalheart, told the clan, dear ShadowClan, all of my secrets. I quickly said goodbye to my mother and ran away from the clans, _forever,_ because my life was shattered along with part of my heart. I ran, ran, and ran till I noticed my paws were taking me towards twolegplace. _I could become a kittypet_, I thought happily. _No more rejection. Only love for a long lifetime._ I twirled to show my delight and ran even faster towards twolegplace.

When I arrived I noticed there was something wrong, very wrong. Monsters with twolegs in their bellies lined up along Thunderpaths. I smelled a storm, a bad storm, a horrific storm. Twolegs were yowling loudly. A kit was crying. _What could this be about? _I wondered. A tom called down to me from a big monster. "Come if you want to survive!" He yowled.

"How?" I asked worriedly.

"Jump up! Hurry!" The tom yowled even louder. I made an amazing leap from the ground to on the monster. "Lay down here." The tom instructed. I was hidden carefully. A large male twoleg came out and pulled a black pelt over us. I screeched. "Don't!" The tom whispered. I stopped immediately.

"What is your name?" I asked kindly. "My name is Cloudfur. In name of my white fur." The tom nodded.

"My name is Tornado." The tom answered.

"I have many questions because I was from the forest."

Tornado nodded. "Ask them."

"Why are the twolegs panicking? And why did the twoleg trap us?!" I asked very worriedly.

"Twoleg...hmm. Oh, twolegs are the humans. The twolegs are panicking because a tornado is coming.''

"You?" I asked, confused.

"No. A real tornado. They are super violent and vicious. They can tear even the most protected houses down." Tornado explained.

"Wow. Twoleg houses being ripped down. That is powerful." I murmured. "Even red made ones?"

"Yes. Even brick houses." Tornado answered solemnly. "Oh, and the twoleg didn't trap us intentionally. He just meant to shelter us from the rain. See, food." Tornado nudged a bowl of pellets.

"Water?" Tornado pointed at another bowl. And before I could ask about sleeping places, he walked over to two blankets.

"Wait," I started, confused. "How did they know I would be here?"

"They didn't. They just added another blanket in case a kitty like you, wanted to hitch a ride." Tornado smiled.

I smiled too. Tornado sat down as the monster started moving. "Yay, we're finally going to get somewhere." He muttered.

I fell down. I laughed. "I guess I should've followed your pawsteps." Tornado smiled and laughed.

"So, Cloudfur, what's your story?" Tornado asked casually. I told him solemnly. Tornado frowned angrily. "They never should have done that." Tornado hissed, gritting his teeth.

"I know." I said quietly, pawing the monster's hard surface. "And I never should have left."

"Oh..." Tornado whispered. "The tornado."

"I just hope they figure it out soon enough." Tornado nodded solemnly.

_It was good that I left, to meet Tornado and find out what was going on..._

_But it was bad that I left the clan with the tornado..._

_Nobody can win, if I had stayed we never would have known about the tornado..._

_And if I still left, I would still never be able to help._


End file.
